L'espace d'un matin
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS Cadeau pour Aelle-L - 'Est-ce qu'on meurt de ce que tu as fait ? ' Je lui dis que je ne sais pas. J'embrasse ses lèvres. Elle ne se débat pas. - RWSM


Novembre, c'est un peu le mois où tout le monde s'est passé le mot pour naître et **Aelle-L** n'échappe pas à la règle.

Donc, qui dit anniversaire, dit cadeau (parce que j'aime faire des cadeaux, ouais, même si en général c'est des cadeaux crétins, genre des peluches, des trucs inutiles, ou des Monsieur / Madame, alors cet OS tout d'un coup contraste avec le niveau mental de ce que mes amis ont l'habitude de recevoir).

J'aurais peut-être dû écrire un truc humoristique. Pour un anniversaire, hein, c'est peut-être mieux. Sauf que je voulais un Rose/Scorpius (tant qu'à faire, autant me lancer dans un couple inconnu à mes habitudes) et j'étais absolument incapable de faire autre chose que du drame avec eux. En partie peut-être à cause de son nom, Rose, et des extraits du poème de Malherbe qui encadrent l'OS - et qui sont donc tiré de la _Consolation à M. du Périer sur la mort de sa fille_ - ok, oui, titre très joyeux, je sais.

Malgré tout, ma chère Aelle-L, j'espère que cette première tentative sur Rose et Scorpius te plaira et je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire :D

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient bien sûr à JKR.

**Titre : **L'espace d'un matin

**Résumé : **'Est-ce qu'on meurt de ce que tu as fait ?' Je lui dis que je ne sais pas. J'embrasse ses lèvres. Elle ne se débat pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rose.

Quel joli nom que tu as là, Rose. Un nom qui s'arrose, se décompose. Un nom à barbouiller, à maculer de rose. Et toute une vie à embraser.

Il faudra reprendre tes traits, à présent que tu as déjà commencé à t'effacer. Fleur fanée, fleur séchée, tu deviens un fossile entre les pages d'un livre.

Tu es portée par un nom qui te dépasse. Je me suis chargé de le promener. Je me suis évertué à le déchiqueter.

Regarde cette conviction qui te dévore, te détruit : tu m'as aimé. Tu m'as déversé tout ce que tu étais et ce fut une incitation au pillage. Je te le dis aujourd'hui, je ne pensais pas que tu te livrerais si facilement, je ne pensais pas surtout que tu t'aveuglerais. Je te le dis, je te le vante. Je suis la petite ombre qui te hante. Je chante tes malheurs de fée, je m'en vêts, m'en vais.

Et voici s'étonner ton visage entier, ma grandiose, mon apothéose, le voici s'émerveiller. Tu as une innocence à surprendre et de la beauté à revendre.

Je t'aiderai.

Rose.

Mon enflammée.

Je t'apprendrai.

Quelle drôle d'idée : tu m'as aimé. Il faudra te graver la peau de noir, y diluer l'espoir. Aimer, aimer, tu es amoureuse, le soir tu t'allonges, tu es heureuse, puis j'ai tout cassé.

Tes cils de feu qui dansent, il faudra les secouer, ma Rose, jusqu'à les faire tomber. Aimeras-tu le brasier qui en illuminera alors le ciel de Poudlard ?

Rose, un nom à perler d'or. Rose, à goûter la pluie et l'incendie ; Rose, à saccager, à piétiner. Chère Rose, ton nom et ton visage, tes joues en pétales et tes lèvres de bouton se décomposent.

Sais-tu, il y a fort longtemps que tu devins poèmes. Chantées en vers, répétée, mâchée, décryptée, tu as déjà mille fois existé.

Rose, tu n'as aucun destin.

Tu possèdes un gouffre entre les mains.

* * *

**Mais elle était du monde où les plus belles choses**

**Ont le pire destin**

* * *

« Est-ce qu'on en meurt ? »

Je ne l'écoute pas. Pas vraiment. Je fais semblant, cela m'amuse :

« De quoi ?

– Tu le sais, murmure-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on meurt de ce que tu as fait ? »

Je lui dis que je ne sais pas.

J'embrasse ses lèvres. Elle ne se débat pas. Je me relève. Elle ne bouge pas.

Ses yeux se ferment.

Rose s'endort. Je sors.

.

Je croise Albus dans le couloir.

« Je te tuerai, Malefoy, siffle-t-il. Je te promets que si elle n'a pas quitté l'infirmerie dans la semaine, c'est dans une tombe que tes parents iront te chercher. »

Je ne lui adresse pas le moindre regard.

.

Tes feux, tes flammes.

Tes ecchymoses, ma Rose.

On ne combat pas l'infâme.

Et je pourrais te démonter comme une poupée. Ouvrir ta chair de mes ongles pour y farfouiller, tirer les fils, te désarmer. Je pourrais te déshabiller, te découper si cela me plaisait. Ce serait si facile de t'écarter les lèvres, t'hocher la tête et frapper tes mains et tes pieds. Je pourrais te dessiner des bleus sur le corps, t'écarteler jusqu'à y trouver de l'or. Quand je me serais lassé, je pourrais te jeter, t'enfouir sous les ordures ménagères et t'oublier. Mais si tu persistais à me regarder, je devrais te broyer. Prendre chaque morceau qui t'a formée et le brûler.

Je t'ai gagnée, ma Rose. Je t'ai dépossédée, tu es rongée.

.

« Tu es un bon acteur, dit-elle.

– C'est parce que je joue dans le vrai. »

Elle remue :

« Tu nous as pris comme scène.

– J'ai pensé que Poudlard serait un beau décor, en effet.

– Et moi ?

– J'aimais tes traits Ils correspondaient au rôle que je t'offrais.

– Tu crois ? »

Je ne réponds pas.

« Ai-je été à la hauteur, alors ? » reprend-elle.

Je rejette le drap qui la recouvre et soulève sa robe de nuit.

Elle n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Je pose mes lèvres sur son ventre, sur ses seins, sur sa gorge. Elle ferme les yeux. J'embrasse ses paupières.

« Si tu savais…

– J'ai cru que tu étais… une vérité. »

Je souris :

« C'est pourquoi tu es ici. »

J'enroule ses cheveux à mes doigts. J'arrache à Rose ce qu'il lui reste de joie.

« Ton rôle devient éclatant maintenant que tu portes la détresse comme une reine. Tu m'as laissé entrer. Tu m'as laissé tout apprendre de toi. Rose amoureuse de moi. Et à présent que je te connais si bien… – mes mains dansent à son cou – je peux t'abandonner sans hésiter. »

Elle ouvre les yeux. Son souffle cogne mon front :

« Mais Malefoy, est-ce que tu te connais toi ? »

Rose aux questions insidieuses.

Je trace des ronds sur son corps. Elle frissonne.

Un éclat de vie l'éclaire encore :

« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ton jeu te mènera ? Reconnais-tu l'instant où il prendra fin ? Tu ne sais pas qui est devant moi. Tu t'es menti. Tu t'es détruit. Je croyais… je… Arrête. Je t'en prie. Tu me fais du mal, mais ce n'est pas toi. C'est ton mime. Ton rôle. Arrête, lâche-moi. »

Mes gestes deviennent plus puissants, plus violents.

Elle gémit. L'éclat se ternit.

Rose s'emprisonne de l'intérieur. Elle pleure.

Sa peau bleuit.

.

Je joue. Je joue à faire tomber les autres amoureux.

A quinze ans, une première inconnue s'est détruite. Elle a un trou noir dans les pupilles. J'ai déglingué tout ce qu'elle possédait de vie, je m'en suis nourris.

Elle m'a dit qu'en vrai, je devais vouloir me venger de l'obscurité qui régnait sur les poignets des hommes de ma famille. Une histoire compliquée. Un désir d'abattre l'humanité parce qu'elle pouvait me juger.

Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi.

La haine a toujours été là Cachée dans les recoins du manoir, entre les dorures du plafond et les paons du parc. Une haine tangente, vacillante. Elle surgissait la nuit dans mon sommeil, je me réveillais terrifié, décidé à anéantir le monde entier, le réduire, le jeter à mes pieds. Elle me prenait au détour d'une phrase sans importance : oui, du sucre s'il te plaît – et soudain je haïssais l'autre de ne rien deviner, de toujours devoir quémander. Au début, c'est agaçant, déroutant. Puis on s'y fait. On l'attend.

J'aime à penser que je travaille sur la faiblesse humaine. Que le mépris que je lui porte m'anime et me pousse à voir jusqu'où il me faudrait aller pour la réveiller. Je découvre que les autres ne peuvent y résister, qu'il y a une frontière à ne pas dépasser, sans quoi, ils se retrouvent prisonnier et doivent s'y abandonner. L'individu s'est cru invincible. Il s'est pensé unique et a tout construit sur cette idée. Je lui prouve sa stupidité.

Cette fille, c'est dans cet état de mort lointaine qu'il m'a semblé la posséder. Avant elle était fière. Avant, elle étincelait.

Je lui ai demandé un nom qui lui succéderait.

Elle m'a regardé. Sans hésiter, elle a prononcé : Rose Weasley.

Elle aurait pu condamner sa voisine, sa meilleure amie, sa cousine. Elle aurait pu désigner n'importe qui.

Le hasard est mauvais.

J'ai accepté.

.

« La fièvre a augmenté, me dit Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Je continue mon repas dans la plus parfaite indifférence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle en soit au point de crever ? »

Lily est là aussi.

Elle retient son frère. Tant bien que mal, elle parvient à le tirer hors de ma table, mais avant de s'éloigner, elle ne peut s'empêcher de bredouiller :

« Tu ne l'as jamais méritée, Rose. Tu finiras bien par le payer. »

.

Et pour la première fois, elle tente de m'expliquer :

« Je savais qu'au départ, m'aimer, c'était t'amuser. Je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour de loin, à l'amour divin. Quand on ne connaît pas quelqu'un pour de vrai, on l'invente. On lui prend sa beauté et on la pare d'un caractère qui nous convient. C'est Pygmalion face à Galatée. On aime ce qu'on a créé chez l'autre et puis c'est tout. On s'aime nous. Et l'autre est devenu à moitié nous alors on en est fou.

– Je le sais, Rose. »

Elle se débat. Ses cheveux dansent, ma main emprisonne son bras.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Cela signifie que je ne t'ai pas aimé jusque là parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Je savais qu'il y avait un mensonge dans tes yeux, je savais qu'il était laid et malsain. Latent, il finirait par me sauter au cou, et je l'attendais, et je croyais que je l'oublierai. Je me voyais en toi. Je pensais que cela suffisait. Je t'aimais bien, tu sais. Juste bien. Mais maintenant, tu sais… »

Ses paupières sont retombées, comme si l'effort venait de les tuer.

« Tu sais… », répète-t-elle mollement.

Je me suis penché sur son visage. Sur ses parfaits petits traits qui avaient un jour étincelés, et que je n'y ai plus rien trouvé.

« Oui, Rose ? »

Mais elle ne répond pas.

.

Une année durant, je t'ai polie, ma Rose.

Consciencieusement, je t'ai tout pris.

.

Un dernier matin, j'y suis retourné. La fièvre l'a happée.

« Maintenant je te connais pour de vrai. »

Elle devient petite fille, elle se recroqueville.

Je suis occupé à la tuer.

Rose, jolie Rose, au souffle coupé.

Elle est déjà morte.

Elle s'est déjà épuisée.

Rose, atroce Rose, au sourire noyé.

Je l'ai fanée. Je me suis fasciné à chercher combien de temps elle résisterait et la voici enfin toute fissurée. Quatre cent jours puis débâcle.

Le coup fatal.

Elle me regarde :

« C'est maintenant que je t'aime, Malefoy. Maintenant seulement. »

Et soudain son agonie s'arrête. Rose se relève, sa main recouvre la mienne.

« Comment peux-tu gagner si je ne tombe amoureuse que lorsque le jeu s'est terminé ? », me demande-t-elle – et je m'aperçois, glacé, qu'elle a retrouvé son sourire.

* * *

**Et rose elle a vécu ce que vivent les roses**

**L'espace d'un matin**

* * *

Mais Rose.

Un nom qui s'implose, se décompose, que de Rose. Comme tu m'aimais, un jour, je t'ai enfermée et en jetant les clés, j'ai voulu t'envoyer par-dessus bord aussi. J'ai échoué. Je me suis gâché, et je ne l'ai même pas vraiment compris.

Rose, tes cheveux enserrent le ciel, ta peau est une affreuse douceur que je vomis de nuit. Il y a sur moi tes doigts, tiroirs remplis d'odeurs épouvantables, qui enfoncent leurs ongles dans ma peau et la trouent.

Il y a de toi partout.

Alors j'ai voulu te découper en petits morceaux. T'éparpiller tantôt en Italie, en Espagne, à Genève ou à Paris. Tu serais devenue la Rose-voyageuse, la Rose-voleuse, ma précieuse petite fleur heureuse.

Rose, il faut te défaire de ton cœur, fermer tes yeux de diamants, apprendre à détester.

Rose, ma Rose, il y a ton visage triste et tes lèvres déformées. Il y a ta langue qui pétille et tes mots usagés. Ce grand manque dans ma vie, cet amour de l'inutilité, je le comble en détachant chacun de tes membres dans l'espoir de m'y retrouver.

Ton cœur de pétale. Tes lèvres vitales.

J'ai cru t'avaler quand tu as décidé de m'aimer.

Je ne te pensais pas assez douée pour y échapper.

* * *

Bien, je ne sais pas si tout est très clair. J'espère cependant que l'OS vous a plu - j'espère surtout qu'il t'a plus, Aelle-L :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review**. Elles se font rares et pourtant, ça prend si peu de temps et il n'y a rien qui fait plus plaisir !

A bientôt,

Ana'


End file.
